


I can´t live in your world

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Community: makinghugospin, I Tried, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=3085715#t3085715<br/>Inspired by this prompt: "Phantom of the Opera AU. Grantaire is the Phantom (because, y'know, unrequited love and ugliness), Enjolras is an aspiring tenor in the Opera company (Because blond, attractive, lyrical voice) and Combeferre as the wealthy patron/vicomte who was childhood friends with Enjolras (please no Raoul/Ferre bashing, as OP cannot stand it)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can´t live in your world

The room under the Opera house was lit by candles.

Although there was water dripping from the grey cave-like walls,  the shrine was in pristine  condition:red roses, libretto of Le Vampire with ornate cover, silver-framed miniature painting of blonde and pretty young man in red vest.  It looked marvelous.

Obsession.

Man in  beautiful red velvet threw his victim to the bed and sat on him, tearing the skull mask from his own ugly face. "You will never leave this place!"

Younger man  fought back, but he only managed to tear more of his clothes and lose more buttons.  "Stop! Are you insane!" 

Someone was splashing water behind the barred gate.  He echoed the protest. ""Stop !"

"Combeferre!"  

 Man in red turned his head, too. "Looks like we have a guest here," he smirked. "Brave young lover has arrived!"

 Combeferre squuezed the bars.  "Please! I love him, show some mercy..."

"World showed no mercy to me!"

_Combeferre, it´s useless..._

"You have really made my night. 

Combeferre  tore the bars. "No!"

"You are my inspiration, my love...

_Angel of darkness._

"... pity comes too late..."

_Pitiful creature of darkness._

"... eternity of this...

_God, give me courage._

Blond man touched the face above him. There was compassion, genuine and sublime, in  his cool marble face.

"You are not alone."

 

 

 


End file.
